


Not in a gay way

by Duckyqueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyqueen/pseuds/Duckyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is totally not gay. Neither is Dick. So it's totally not gay if they practice being good boyfriends with each other, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in a gay way

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a kink meme prompt. I don't own anything. Ever.

They're still so young, he and Dick. They've been best friends, ever since they met. They know basically everything they need to know about each other.  
     Wally and Dick both knows what happens when the lights go out. Dick got a very dry version from Alfred, then filled in the blanks by watching Bruce seduce women at galas and resteraunts. Wally learned the "The Birds and Bees" from his dad and then got more info from Uncle Barry and then the boys at his school. He also found a stack of Playboys in Uncle Barry's closet when he was twelve and was so overwhelmed, he almost passed out. They both never paid much attention to girls, sure, Wally had jacked off to porn and to thoughts of the girls at his school and Dick knew how to spot a hot girl, but getting a girl had never been a priority. Until M'gann and Artemis joined the team. All of Wally's thoughts, when not about food or a mission, were about those two girls. But Artemis wanted nothing to do with him and M'gann so obviously liked Superboy, that Wally found himself giving up hope.  
~  
    They're playing video games in Dick's room. It's after midnight and Dick finally pauses the game, complaining that his fingers are getting sore.  
    "What," Wally jokes. "Been jacking off too much?" He laughs when Dick's cheeks go bright red. "Hey, it's cool bro. I remember when I was your age, my dick was on a hair trigger. I would get boners in math class." Dick glares at him, his cheeks still red. "So, got some secret girlfriend?" Dick splutters.  
    "N-no! When would I have time for a girlfriend? Not only have I got a secret double life, but I'm on mathletes and taking honors! How could I fit a girl in?" Wally shrugs. "And what about you? M'gann finally unglue her eyes from Superboy yet? You're last pick up line- what was it again? "I'm gonna get burned by you, 'cause you're smokin'"?- that was a great one." Wally fumed, wanting to argue that that wasn't the pick up line at all, but he kept his mouth shut. "I'm thirteen and _I_ know how to pick up chicks."  
    "Well, have you ever been kissed, hot shot?" Wally shoots back. Dick grows quiet and shakes his head. Wally feels a little bad and they sit in silence for a few moments. "Hey, that was kinda lame of me." Dick shrugs. "You wanna know a secret?" Dick rolls his eyes.  
    "Dude, I know _every_ secret about you," Dick says. The color has gone down in his cheeks and he's seems to be in a better humor.  
    "No, man, I've told _anybody_ this and if I tell you, you have to carry it with you to your grave," Dick's looking a little interested. "Alright," Wally motions Dick closer. He takes a deep breath. "I haven't been kissed either." Dick pulls back, his eyebrows raised.  
    "Seriously? You're fifteen!" Dick is alarmed. "If you still haven't been kissed, what does this mean for me? That I'm not gonna get kissed 'til college?" Wally wants to punch himself for telling Dick. Now Dick will never shut up about it. Dick finally calms down. A light bulb suddenly clicked on in Wally's head.  
    "Dude, I have an idea," Dick looks at Wally miserably. "Now, do not take this the wrong way. At all. This is just among bros. If you don't like it, we'll forget I never said anything, okay?"  
    "Oookay," Dick is definetly interested now.  
    "Okay," Wally takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. "What if we practiced like, making out and stuff on each other?" Dick looks a little horrified. "I mean, I'm totally not gay! And I'm not saying that you are, I just mean-" Dick is thinking hard.  
    "No, I see what you're saying. So like, we'd practice on each other so that when we get girlfriends, we'll know what to do?" Wally grins and nods.  
    "Yeah, and you could like, teach me how to pick up chicks and stuff!" Wally exclaims. Dick is grinning too.  
    "Alright, it's a deal," they shake. "But no one can EVER know about this, okay?" Wally nods.  
    "So, um, when should we 'start', so to speak?" Wally asked.  
    "I mean, I guess... now... Not like I wanna kiss you or anything!" Dick says. Wally bites his lip and nods. "So, seal it with a kiss?" Dick jokes and Wally nods hurridly, trying to pass it off as no big deal. They lean in towards each other and press their lips firmly against one another's. And, ohmygod, Wally can't help but think giddily, this is his _first_ kiss. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend that he's kissing M'gann and he tilts his head to the side, like he's seen in movies and moves his lips against Dick's. They break apart. They grin and pound fists. "This is gonna be awesome."  
~  
    It's been two weeks. Just two weeks of getting the hang of kissing. Dick actually drew up times for them to practice and promises to show Wally how to flirt soon. They've both gotten much better at kissing. They've abstained from involving tongues, but Wally could spend hours moving his lips against Dick's, while prentending that he's kissing M'gann.  
    Dick finally tells Wally that he's going to show Wally how to take a girl on a date. They go to a diner, somewhere between Minnesota and New York, where Wally ran them too. Dick takes command.  
    "Alright," he says as they enter the diner. He asks for a table, not a boothe. As they follow the waitress, Dick begins his lesson. "So, don't pull out a girl's chair" Wally makes to protest. "That might've worked back, like, fifty years ago, but now in days, girls aren't helpless creatures that need help sitting." Wally sighs and sits down across from Dick. The waitress leaves them with menus. "Now, never, ever make a girl pay or try and go Dutch. Always be prepared to take the check, even if the girl insists. Also tell her she can have whatever she likes. If she's polite, and likes you, she wont get th emost expensive thing on the menu." They sit in silence, browsing their menus. The waitress returns and they order. "Now, always pay attention to her. Keep eye contact." Wally gazes into Dick's bright blue eyes. He feels a weird flutter in his chest and brushes it off as hunger. "And just relax. Talk about whatever. Actually, not whatever. Just stick to light topics, like movies or books or TV. Don't get all heavy with politics or whatever on the first date. Keep it light." Wally nods and the two begin to chat normally.  
    At the end of the meal, Dick picks up the check, waving Wally's hand away. "I'm the teacher here. You'll just owe me." They walk out of the resteraunt into the warm air. They turn and face each other. Wally feels his cheeks flush slightly, that odd fluttering back in his chest.  
    "And what about good-night kisses?" Dick shrugs.  
    "I don't know. Most of the girls that Bruce takes out are hussies and don't follow normal rules. Good night kisses to the hussies and Bruce is going back to the manor or wherever for sex." For some reason, Wally feels dissapointment well in his chest. "I guess, it depends on how much you like the person." The stand in silence for a moment, a warm breeze ruffling Wally's hair. Dick yawns. "You wanna sleepover tonight?" Wally smiles.  
    "Sure, bro," And his picks up Dick and flashes off.  
~  
    It's been almost a month. Wally has dropped the corny pick up lines and has lost all hope in M'gann. She's sweet, but he realized one night, watching her and Superboy bake one afternoon, that he'll never have her. He could love her with all his heart, but she will always only have eyes for Superboy. And anyway, Wally totally has a giant crush on this really smart girl in his physics class. Dick grinned and gave him a high five when Wally tells him about her. Her name is Laila and she has short brown hair and she likes physics and video games and her favorite movie is _Star Wars_. Wally is going to ask her out soon and when he tells Dick this, Dick grins and gives him a high five "Totally awesome, bro!" They're having sleepovers mor eoften, for practice and one Friday night, Dick slips his tongue into Wally's mouth. After a few seconds, they break apart. "Whoa," Wally says. "That feels really... _weird_. Like, not in a bad way!" Dick nods.  
    "Naw man, I get you. It feels weird. Kinda nice... but weird." They lean in again, and soon, Wally has totally gotten the hang of the whole tongue thing and he's pushing Dick against his mattress. He's thinking _Laila, Laila, Laila_ , and it's going swimingly, but suddenly, he feels heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and something hard is poking at his leg and without even opening his eyes, Laila is replaced by an image of Dick and suddenly, Wally just wants to kiss Dick harder and never let go and- they pull apart, flushed and alarmed. "Uh, uh," Dick stammers, his face completely red. He pushes Wally off of him and jumps off the bed. "I'll, uh, be right back!" He runs into the bathroom and slams the door. Wally sits on the bed, bewildered and uncomfortably and confusingly hard. He hears the shower turn on in the bathroom and he sighs, unzipping his pants and letting his hand wander south. Twenty minutes later, he and Dick are sitting on the bed playing video games and pretending nothing happened.

    The next time is harder to forget. They're making out again, and when Wally feels himself go hard, he can bring himself to break away. He feels Dick get hard also, but doesn't get off the smaller boy like the last time. And Dick doesn't pull him away. It's getting hot and heavy and Wally's erection is fucking _painful_. Without really knowing what he is doing, he's sliding his knee inbetween his friend's thighs and Dick is suddenly whining into his mouth, pushing his erection against Wally's leg, practically humping the sweatpants. Wally finds himself over one of Dick's thighs and finally lets himself grind against Dick's tense leg. They're moaning and Dick is biting his lip and Wally, for some reason can't bring himself to imagine Laila this time. He keeps his eyes open, on Dick's flushed face and he comes, shuddering- vibrating- against Dick's leg and Dick himself is arching into Wally's mouth. And few moments pass. Both boys are limp and panting. Wally's eyes suddenly fly open and he zips to the other side of the room, staring wide eyed at Dick. "I, um, think I should go." Dick suddenly looks a little sad. Mostly confused and embarrassed, but still a litter sad. He just nods and Wally is hurridly gathering his backpack and pulling on his shoes and he is out the door before Dick can blink.  
~  
    Awkward isn't the word for how Wally felt when he and Dick were at Mount Justice with the rest of the team.After training, on the way to the showers, Wally pulls Dick aside. "Look, what happened the other night-" he begins. Dick cuts him off.  
    "I don't think we should do... _this_ anymore." His voice is tiny. "I mean, I learned a lot and I know you learned a lot too... I just think that..." He trails off.  
    "Yeah, uh, sure bro," why does Wally's chest feel so weird? "I- it's no problem." Dick offers him a tiny smile. "I'm gonna go hit the showers. Later man." He feels so strange all of a sudden. He doesn't look back at Dick, who he knows is going to go home to Gotham and train some more. The ache in Wally's chest doesn't go away.  
~  
    He asks Laila out and she says yes. He takes her to dinner and then they go walking in the early summer twilight. They talk about little things and everything. And she's great, but Wally feels like this is all wrong. The reason is on the tip of his tongue, but he can't place it. he walks her to the door. They smile and he says something like "Thanks for the great night." She smiles flirtily and leans up and kisses him. He kisses her back, and suddenly the answer blooms into his head. She breaks away and smiles at him. "See you in school, Wally." He stutters something and she is suddenly in the house and Wally knows what he has to do. He's running.  
~  
    He's never ran to fast before, Wally thinks and when he skids to a stop in front of Wayne Manor, he can smell the burning rubber on the bottom of his sneakers. He bound sup the steps and rings the doorbell. Alfred answers.  
    "Alfred!" wally pants. The butler raises and eyebrow. "Is Dick here?" Alfred smiles and steps aside.  
    "Master Richard is in his room, doing his homework, is there anything I can get you Master Wallace?" But Wally is already speeding up the stairs and burst into Dick's room.  
    The dark haired boy looks up from his deask, irritated. "Jeez Bruce, haven't you ever heard of- Oh. It's you." He blinks. "What's up?" Wally holds up and hand, breathing hard and sitting on the bed. "Are you okay man?" Wally nods, his breath returning to him. He looks into Dick's blue eyes.  
    "Dick, I'm in love with you," he states.  
    "What the hell are you talking about?" Dick says, pushing back from his desk and rolling his chair over to the bed.  
    "I realized it tonight, on my date with Laila," Dick looks vaguely unamused. "The entire time, something felt off and I couldn't figure it out. But then she kissed me. And it hit me. I'm totally in love with you." The stare at each other for a moment and all Wally wants to do is kiss Dick. "I don't care if you don't like me back I just had to-" Dick is kissing him and Wally reachs up and hand and cups Dick's cheeks and they pull their bodies close together and it feels _right_.

~Epilouge~

    "What?" Barry asks. "You're gay?" Bruce looks a little dumbfounded as well. The four of them are in Bruce's den and Alfred almost drops the teapot. Dick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
    "No, Uncle Barry. I'm not gay. At least, I dunno know. I'm just in love with Dick. Richard." He grabs Dick's hand. Barry sighs.  
    "I'm okay with it kiddo. I'm really happy for you," Barry grins and leans over to place a warm hand onto Wally's knee. Bruce smiles also and Alfred has this little smile on his face and pours the tea and Dick squeezes Wally's hand.  
    And everything was awesome.


End file.
